Marro Hive
Rising up from uncharted swamp, the Marro Hive appears to be a unique feature of the terrain. It isn’t until champions come very close to the living walls of the Hive that they hear it gurgle with life and see its walls erupt with hatching Marro, fully mature and ready to do battle. From a distance, the Hive appears like an odd arrangement of dinosauric bones, green pulsing muscle tissue, and strange bubbling masses of fleshy eggs. But battle erupting around the Hive reveals that this creature is far from a passive nest: It thinks and attacks with a will of its own. The Hive shows its vast intelligence as it speaks telepathically to the lesser Marro, calling them to do its will. This brutal combination of creating and commanding the lesser Marro drives fear straight into the hearts of its enemies. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 0 *Range: 1 *Attack: 1 *Defense: 2 *Point Value: 160 Abilities *'Hive Mind': After revealing an Order Marker on this Army Card, you may take a turn with any small or medium common Marro Squad you control before taking a turn with Marro Hive. Any figure that is taking a turn must be within 12 clear sight spaces of Marro Hive, prior to its movement. *'Marro Rebirth': After taking a turn with Marro Hive, you may roll the 20-sided die. if you roll a 13 or higher, you may place any previously destroyed common Marro Squad figure from your army on an empty space adjacent to Marro Hive. Synergy *Is a valid target for Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *May benefit from Su-Bak-Na’s Hive Supremacy ability. *'Hive Mind' may target the following units: • Marro Dividers • Marro Drones • Marro Drudge • Marro Stingers *'Marro Rebirth' may target the following units: • Marro Drones • Marro Drudge • Marro Stingers Behind the Game There are two versions of the Swarm of the Marro rulebook because of a correction made to the Marro Hive rules. The corrected rules state that a Hive that has been killed is removed from the battlefield. Full text of the Marro Hive rule follows: Marro Hive Rules There are a few rules that apply only to the Marro Hive. The Marro Hive may never be moved from its starting location by any special power on any Army Card or Glyph. Figures can never move through a space occupied by the Marro Hive. For example, Shiori cannot use her Phantom Walk special power to walk through the Hive. If the Marro Hive was placed on the battlefield by a player as part of his army, when it is destroyed remove the Hive and the 6-hex Swamp Water tile base. If the Marro Hive was placed on the battlefield as directed by a scenario, when it is destroyed remove the Hive and leave the 6-hex Swamp Water tile base on the battlefield. When placing the Marro Hive, it is always placed on its 6-hex Swamp Water tile base. When placing the 6-hex Swamp Water tile base, you cannot create an overhang (no empty space can be under the base). The 6-hex base can only be placed on land tiles. When calculating height advantage against or for the Marro Hive, consider the Hive to be sitting in the Swamp Water. *'Hive Mind Sighting' When a Marro Squad takes a turn through the Marro Hive's Hive Mind power, do ALL the figures have to be within 12 clear line-of-sight spaces, or just one member of the Squad? When the Hive activates the Marro Drones with Hive Mind, ANY Drones that take the turn (including those that are activated because of a good 20-side die roll on Hive Swarm) MUST be within 12 clear sight spaces of the Hive. Remember, Hive Mind is like bonding, but it's circumstantial (12 clear sight spaces of the Hive). Thus, any Drones that take that turn must meet that criteria in order to take that turn. Strategy The Marro Hive serves one purpose and one purpose only: to reinforce Marro Squads. If you do not have any common Marro Squads, do not draft the Hive. The Hive is able to turn common Marro Squads essentially into the Marro Warriors, a squad that is able to "clone" - reinforce - fallen squad members. This can be done with the Marro Drones, the Marro Tunnelers and the Marro Stingers. Although the Marro Dividers CAN be controlled through the Hive Mind power, their card prevents cloning. Also the Grok Riders are too big to be controlled and their card also prevents cloning. Marrden Hounds and Marrden Nagrubs are associated with the Marro but are not considered Marro. Thus the strategy with the Hive is obvious, swarm your opponent with overwhelming numbers. However to balance the Hive's awesome power, it has very low defense and (for its sheer size) low health. It also cannot move away from combat and is too big to hide behind anything save a Castle Wall. One way to ensure the Hive lasts longer (as it is sure to be the primary target of opponents) is to draft healer units with it. Sonlen or Kelda can restore the Hive's health between enemy assaults. A good strategy is to also have a back-up plan. As the Hive is likely to be your opponents' number one target, don't gamble all of your army's success on it and your Marro Squads. Having a powerful Hero or two to back-up your Squads and take over in the event of the Hive's destruction is key. Su-Bak-Na was virtually made for this. His Hive Supremacy will even enhance your Hive's Rebirth power. Tor-Kul-Na is a very powerful Hero as well, threatening enough that he may even shift your opponents' attention to him instead of the Hive. Marro Hero with Mindshackle can also "recruit" enemy Unique Heroes or Unique Squads to serve your Hive, which is useful (if a longshot) if you are playing a smaller army and cannot afford as many points for powerful Heroes of your own. Category:Utgar Category:Marro Category:Unique Hero Category:Swarm of the Marro